Olivia's Secret
by lemonademouthluver
Summary: Ever wonder why Olivia had no friends? Why was she so quiet? Why was she reading all the time? Well here's your answer. Little bit Wenlivia.
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder why Olivia is friendless, or so quiet? Wonder why her 'best friend' is a book? This story will explain everything. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the 12th of September. I hate this day. Every year I look at the calender on this day I just burst into tears. Sometimes I can't even stop, so I stay home. It makes me think of my life was before this tragric day. I was happy, I'd always wake up with a smile on my face. Today its different, yes I still feel sad but no tears today. Oh its 7:30 my boyfriend, Wen, will be here any second. _

School was just like every day, Math tests, homework, practicly falling asleep from pure boredom. I was just a little more depressed today though. No one noticed, shocker. (**A/N: shocker said sacastically) **

Today in science we were studying about the ocean. Her favorite sport was surfing when I lived in California. Every wave I saw crushing on the shore in the video we watched, a tear dropped. I made sure no one noticed.

Then in math we had a sub teacher and she was wearing green, her favorite color. I couldn't look away because she was the speaker. I avoided looking at her as much as possible. When the bell finally rung I was the first one out.

It was finally lunch time! At least my friends could cheer me up.

"Did you guys see Brenigan drink a Mel's lemonade today?" Stella said shocked. I was shocked too. It seemed like everyone else was also. Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"I think Brenigan likes Mel's now. Ever since Mel paid for that music adiotrum (sp?) he's been nicer. I think its because he didn't have to pay for that." Wen said while holding my hand.

"Yeah he is so cheap!" I said while laughing.

"He's like a chicken," Charlie said. "Cheap cheap cheap," he said mocking a chicken.

We all burst into laughter. I could definitely see Mr. Brenigan walking around like a chicken in a chicken suit.

"Hey! Chickens are adorable! I use to have a chick that me and my-" I stopped in talking as I realized what I was gonna say.

"Your what?" Mo asked. You can count on Mo being motherly.

Wen squeezed my hand in a comforting way.

I managed to studder out," M-mm-Michaela."

"Who's Michaela?" Scott asked.

"S-she was m-my," was all I could say before saying, " I'm sorry I have to go." While I walkedd away the tears streaming down my face that were suppose to come this morning, I guess I was saving it for later.

I walked into the closet then I sat down and started crying.

Then I heard a knock and a familiar voice,"Olivia?"

**Hey guys! I'll have a longer Author's note in the next chapter! and the first part in her diary, but you probably knew that. My school is starting tomorrow so I won't be updating a lot. But I will I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"He's like a chicken," Charlie said. "Cheap cheap cheap," he said mocking a chicken._

_We all burst into laughter. I could definitely see Mr. Brenigan walking around like a chicken in a chicken suit._

_"Hey! Chickens are adorable! I use to have a chick that me and my-" I stopped in talking as I realized what I was gonna say._

_"Your what?" Mo asked. You can count on Mo being motherly._

_Wen squeezed my hand in a comforting way._

_I managed to studder out," M-mm-Michaela."_

_"Who's Michaela?" Scott asked._

_"S-she was m-my," was all I could say before saying, " I'm sorry I have to go." While I walked away the tears streaming down my face that were suppose to come this morning, I guess I was saving it for later._

_I walked into the closet then I sat down and started crying._

_Then I heard a knock and a familiar voice,"Olivia?"_

* * *

><p>"Olivia open up," Wen said softly demanded. After going over the pros and cons on letting Wen come in and talk to me. I decided fine, what's the worst that could happen? I opened the door for Wen and immediately I was attacked with a giant, bear hug from Wen. It was tight but comforting. he just hugged me as I sobbed into his t-shirt.<p>

He just shushed me and rubbed circles on my back. After a few minutes we broke away, I wasn't too happy about us separating because I love to be in Wen's arms all the time.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me about Michaela, you don't have." Wen said finally breaking the silence. It was awkward but it was a good silence.

"N-no I want to tell you, I trust you. I never, ever told anyone about this. No one knows." Olivia said staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

Wen pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head and then let her go so she could speak.

"Michaela was my best friend. We met in 4th grade. She had red hair just like your's, and green eyes. Lots of freckles, or as she called them dotties." She laughed at the memory of finding out that she called them that when she was little.

"_Mommy?" Little Michaela asked her mom. She was about 5 years old._

_"Yes honey?" Her mom asked. Her mom was always protective of her and she was always so concerned about her. _

_"Why do I have dotties on my face?" She asked with a worried look on her face._

_Her mother just laughed and explained to her it was freckles and it was okay._

"Her favorite color was green. Her lucky number was 12. She loved reading just like me. She was very athletic, she loved running. Since she hung out with me she was teased because she was hanging around the 'nerdy pathetic' girl." I continued. My eyes started to full with tears as she looked down.

"She was bullied from 4th grade to 7th. She couldn't take it anymore, when she got to 7th grade, s-she committed suicide on September 12th, four years ago. She left a note saying,

Olivia,

Please know this is not your fault. Its only mine. You were an amazing friend. Better then anyone could ever ask for. I never wanted this to happen to us, but it did and I'm done. There's a few requests I'd like to tell you. At my funeral, make sure there no black, you know I hate black, everyone should wear green. I want to be sunk in the river at dawn as I lay on a bed of flowers. I want you to be singing my favorite song, I Love You Like A Love Song. After my funeral be looking for a rainbow, it will be me. Please tell my family that I love them. I love you too Olivia. Your like my long lost sister. Tell Trevor that I did this because of the way he treated us, maybe it will stop him from causing other people's care Olivia. See you again someday.

Love Michaela.

I did every thing she wanted me to. I planned the whole funeral at 13 years old. I made sure everything was perfect because she had a horrible life so I wanted to make her after life perfect. It was hard having my only friend die because of me."

"Its not your fine Olivia. What was the bully's name again?" Wen said.

"Trevor. If she never talked to me in 4th grade she would be here right now Wen! Its all my fault. But anyways, a couple of weeks after she died, I believed it was my fault. I had no one to live for. My mom and my only friend was dead and my dad was in jail. I lived with my grandma. So I was done too. I tried to commit suicide. Grams happened to come home early from her friends. When she came up to my room to check on me she saw the empty pill bottle sitting next to a crying girl. She knew what I was doing. She call 911 and I got my stomach pumped." I was now crying with buckets of tears running down my face as Wen rubbed my back.

"I was this close to dying Wen, so close!" I said as I climbed into his lap.

"Shhh Olivia its okay. Its not your fault. Its that stupid Trevor's fault." Wen said as he rocked me back and forth. "Olivia," he whispered in my ear. "I want you to know I love you and you have me to live for. I don't know what I'd do if I had never met you. Lemonade Mouth wouldn't be here, Mo would still be with that cheater called Scott, Gram wouldn't be as happy as she is. Olivia you made anyone's life better. Your an amazing person, I hope you know that. I love you, Olivia." He said as he kissed my head again.

"I love you too Wen," I said and then lifted my head up to his lips and kissed him. It was salty from my tears, but it was nice. I'm glad I told him about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**1. I dont own Lemonade Mouth or anything that I used in this story except for the idea of the story.**

**2. This chapter is really sad, I cried while I wrote this. **

**3. I cried because I almost lost my best friend because of suicide. She tried to kill herself twice. I don't know what I would have done if she did kill herself. I have another friend who is thinking about killing herself. I told her not to and she didn't. People don't realized what they are doing until its too late. I hate that people commit suicide because of another person. I HATE that. When I find out if someone committed suicide I cry even if I don't know them. It just reminds me that I could have lost my best friend forever. **

**4. Guess the song the I talked about in this chapter. (Other then Love You Like a Love Song) Then I'll say your name in the next chapter! **

**And Finally thanks for reading! Please review and alert this story! Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_"I was this close to dying Wen, so close!" I said as I climbed into his lap._

_"Shhh Olivia its okay. Its not your fault. Its that stupid Trevor's fault." Wen said as he rocked me back and forth. "Olivia," he whispered in my ear. "I want you to know I love you and you have me to live for. I don't know what I'd do if I had never met you. Lemonade Mouth wouldn't be here, Mo would still be with that cheater called Scott, Gram wouldn't be as happy as she is. Olivia you made anyone's life better. Your an amazing person, I hope you know that. I love you, Olivia." He said as he kissed my head again._

_"I love you too Wen," I said and then lifted my head up to his lips and kissed him. It was salty from my tears, but it was nice. I'm glad I told him about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's POV<strong>

I was having a lovely dream about _my _Olivia and I. That will never get old. Never. When my alarm clock rudely interrupted. I was mad then I realized today was Friday. I got to see my wonderful girlfriend today. The more Olivia told me about Michaela I felt like I knew her. It would be like me loosing Charlie. I wouldn't be able to live without him. I don't blame her for wanting to kill herself but I'm very thankful that Gram came home early that day. I don't know where I'd be right now without Olivia. There would be no Lemonade Mouth, no of me dating her.

I jumped out of bed and got a towel and my clothes. Then I took a shower. While scrubbing my shampoo in my hair I sang,

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's was being friends about_

He rinsed his hair and finished up in the shower. He dried off then got dressed and then sprayed some cologne on. Then he jogged downstairs for some breakfast. He saw Sydney sitting at the breakfast table. Ever since Olivia and I's fight the day before Rising Star, I grew a lot closer to Sydney.

"Good Morning Sydney," I say happily to her.

"Good Morning Wen. You're very cheery at 6:30 in the morning." Sydney said as she moved her reading glasses down to the tip of her nose and put down the newspaper. Every morning she got the paper and did her crossword puzzle.

"Yeah I just had a wonderful dream so yeah." I said while smiling. "Sydney, can I ask you something?" My face went from smiling to a serious face as I sat down with a bowl of milk and my cereal box in my hand.

"Yeah sure Wen. What's wrong?" She takes off her glasses so she could focus better on me.

"What would you do if you found out that someone very close to you almost killed them self?" I said staring down at my cereal and twirling my spoon around in the flakes. I knew if I looked up I would have chickened out.

"Oh Wen, you're not thinking about killing yourself are you?" Sydney asked all motherly.

"No I'm not. I wouldn't do that. Just one of my friends told me yesterday that their best friend killed them self in 7th grade and they almost killed their self. I just didn't know how to comfort them or what to tell them. What should I do? I wouldn't be able to live without them." I said still playing with my food.

"Did you tell them that? Did you tell them that they are irreplaceable?"

"Yes I did but I feel like that's not enough."

"Well Wen that's the best you can do. Just try to look for hints if they are depressed or something. If they are try doing something that you enjoyed earlier like singing a song or going bowling. Even if you don't like it just doing it anyways, it cost them their life."

"Thanks Sydney I will, I gotta go to school now. Thanks again Bye," I said picking up my backpack. It was 6:45 I have 15 minutes to get to school. On my way to Olivia's house I got a text

_Hey Wen Just meet me at school today I love u_

_-Olivia_

Okay then I'll just go to school. I ran to school to get there early. When I got there I ran to my locker got my Literature textbook, Math textbook, and my folders. I stuffed my stuff into my backpack and walked out towards Olivia's locker.

She's not there, she must have gone to class already. I walked to her first period. I peeked into the window, not there. Maybe she's late? Or in the bathroom.

_You know Olivia she's always late_ I thought to myself. I calmed down. Its fine she's just late.

I went to my class and sat down just as the bell rang. Language Art Block is a long 2 periods. Today we were just reviewing over stuff we learned in 7th grade. Like subjects and adverbs. Then the last bell rang and I walked to Math. We reviewed again. We went over what exponents were and did some pre-algebra problems and the bell rang again. My stomach growled telling me it was lunch time. I walked down to the cafeteria. I walked over to our table. I looked over for Olivia, not there again. Where is she? Its okay Wen her class before lunch is on the other end of the school she will come. I starred at the hallway that she would come down. Every time I saw someone walk by our table I whipped my head that way.

"Woah what's your problem Wen?" Stella said

"Olivia's not here." I replied while stabbing my salad. I was trying to eat healthy lately.

"Yeah so? She could be absent today," My eyes grew wide and I just stared at her in shock.

"She's probably gonna be absent forever!" I shouted at her. I didn't mean to snap just the thought of my girlfriend killing herself made my heart break.

"What are you _talking _about?" Stella acted as if I was crazy. For a second I thought I was crazy too.

"I'm sorry its just yesterday she told me about Michaela. Michaela was her best friend who killed herself and Olivia almost killed herself because Michaela killed herself. I'm just a little, off today." I said trying to shake away the conclusions coming to my mind.

"Oh my god. She did what?" Mo said nearly choking on her food.

"Yeah I was shocked too. I'm just jumping to conclusions. I'm sure she's just staying home today." I said. I sounded more confident then I actually was.

Anyways we ate our lunches as I told them the story of Michaela. It went by fast before I knew it the bell rang. Everyone went to their lockers and classes.

I went to science then I went to social studies when the announcements called Charlie, Mo, Scott, Stella and me to the office. I went down there thinking, _what did Ray do this time to try to ruin our band?_

When I got there I saw all of the band members with a worried expression on their faces. Then I looked to where they were looking. My heart dropped when I saw a crying Mrs. White, or Gram as Olivia calls her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) I know I haven't update in awhile. School is taking all my extra time away from me. I've also been working on this other story called Snowy Day. I've been writing that story for weeks. I'm still on the first chapter so its gonna be a long one. <strong>

**The first person to guess the correct song was ObsessedWithBigTimeRush! Nice job! I love that song! It was If I Die Young by The Band Perry. If you haven't heard it you should listen to it. But don't if you cry easily around the mentions of death. But its about a girl that might die young and tells everyone what she wants her funnal to be. So yeah... **

**One more thing before I go I'm gonna continue my one shots about Rayella and I'm working on another story right now. So thanks for all the support for all of my stories :) **

**Well actually two more things haha here:**

**ObsessedWithBigTimeRush- Thanks that means a lot :) **

**TwilightPersonLover- Thats correct! but you weren't the first person :( sorry! But! here's your chapter :) Thanks for the support I love your stories also :)**

**Jerina rules- Thanks!**

**determination. of. lemonade- I'm sorry about your sister. I truly am. It sucks how people can't stop until someone kills them self. Thanks :) That really means a lot to me :)Sorry about the spaced in your name It wouldn't let me type it normally :)  
><strong>

**LBHS Princess- Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) hope you like this one :)**

**Again thanks to everyone for reading! Good bye for now :) Oh and don't kill me for the cliffhanger :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_I went to science then I went to social studies when the announcements called Charlie, Mo, Scott, Stella and me to the office. I went down there thinking, what did Ray do this time to try to ruin our band?_

_When I got there I saw all of the band members with a worried expression on their faces. Then I looked to where they were looking. My heart dropped when I saw a crying Mrs. White, or Gram as Olivia calls her._

I started doing what I do best. Jumping to conclusions. I always do that, I try not to, but ever since my mom left us I kind of picked the negative out of everything. I sat in the nearest chair. My elbows were proped up on the arm rest. My faces were in my face as I shoke my head trying to convence myself that nothing has happened. Olivia is just sick today she's find.

I couldn't resure myself that. I knew that there was something much, much worse that just a common cold. Just as much as I wanted to know that Olivia was fine, I just had a feeling in my gut that said something was wrong.

It was a good five minutes till Mo came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting but it sort of shocked me. I looked up at her and she said,"Always more than a band." She also added,"besides Olivia is fine. She's a fighter, that I know of."

"Anyways about that whats wrong with Olivia?" Charlie askes Gram.

"She's gone." She said looking down.

"What?" I said while jumping up. Half shocked half mad.

"She wasn't at home. I left to the store right before the time you usually pick her up. I came back forgetting my purse. She told me that she wasn't feeling good so I let her stay home. I went to the store came back about 30 minutes later. I didn't see her watching TV which is normally what she does when she's home sick. I looked in her room, my room, bathrooms, everywhere. She wasn't there. I knew yesterday was the date when Michaela died and I started freaking out.

I was hoping you guys would know where she is or anything. I'm sorry to frighten you Wen. I'm just scared." She said then breakng down into a bunch of tears.

"Oh I'm sorry I screamed. I'm just scared too. Its alright we will find her." I said confidinly.

We all looked at Brenigan seeing if he was gonna let us go to look for her.

"Get outta here," he said half joking half serious.

We all sprinted out of the office and out of school. Gram wobbled behind us. She tried her best to run but couldn't because of her hip replacement.

I remember the day Gram got home from her surgery.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Wen I'm so happy! Gramz comes today. Will you help me with bringng her home and everything?" An excited Olivia asked Wen._

_"Sure anything for you Livvy," Wen replied smiling._

_About a week later Lemonde Mouth had a interview in California and Olivia couldn't go because she had to help Gram._

_When Wen came home Olivia was waiting at the gate for him. As soon as Wen spotted Olivia he ran towards her and dropped her bag at his feet and picked up his best friend at the time and twirled her around. _

_Wen placced her down blushing and Olivia as blushing as red as Wen's hair._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I will find you Livvy if its the last thing I do.

**Thanks for reading sorry its short! I have to go get my computer fixed :( so ill write soon! Please review! Thanks for all u guys who favorited and reviewed! You guys are so sweet :) kk Bye! If you want someone to talk to please PM me :) i love PMing people :) byeee! Love you guys :)**


	5. Author Note 911

**Hey guys im not writing today for 3 reasons:**

**1. Its 9/11**

**2. I'm tired**

**3. I have a mini writer's block.**

**I wanted to let everyone out there if you lost someone 10 years ago because of Osama Bin Laden, I'm sorry! Im thankful that my family was untouched on this day. Im sorry if any of you lost someone! If theres people out there who dont know what happened the usa got attacked by Osama Bin Laden by his group high jacking 2 usa planes one crashed into the twin towers and killed thousands of people, another one crashed into the pentagon. the last one was gonna crash into the White House but didn't because the pilot heard of the other crashes and they got some control of it and crashed in Pennslvia. If you guys have stories youd like to share with me i would love to hear them. Thanks guys for all the support and please R&R the next chapter :)**


End file.
